


Dreamvibes

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [126]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth and Roman wake Dean up in the best way.





	Dreamvibes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrolleigns-dean worshipping

Dean’s laying in bed, sound asleep, when Roman and Seth come in, opening the door quietly. They smile at the sight of Dean sprawled on the white sheets, one arm tucked under his pillow, the other resting on his belly under the sheet covering him.

Roman tugs the sheet away from Dean’s body, making him shift a little. Roman and Seth stand at the end of the bed and look their fill at their other lover, bare and exposed to them. He shifts as the AC kicks on again, cold air dancing over his skin. 

Seth moves first, crawling onto the bed and pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s mouth, one hand lightly tracing a path down Dean’s neck to his chest, tugging lightly at his nipple. 

Dean moans quietly, still asleep, cock giving an interested twitch and slowly hardening. Roman gets on the bed, pushing Dean’s thighs apart, easily settling between Dean’s spread legs. He licks the tip of Dean’s cock, teasing the slit with his tongue before swallowing Dean down, feeling Dean get heavy and thick in his mouth. 

Dean moans louder, eyes fluttering open as Seth kisses him again. “What? Guys?" 

"Shh. Let us take care of you.” Seth whispers, kissing Dean’s neck, skimming his teeth along the column of tender skin. Dean hisses, tangling his fingers in Seth’s hair as Seth replaces his fingers with his mouth on Dean’s nipple. Roman swirls his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock and Dean moans, rocking his hips up into Roman’s mouth. 

Seth reaches into the nightstand, dropping the tube of lube down near Dean’s hip. Roman catches his eye and smiles as best he can around Dean’s cock. Roman uncaps the lube and slicks up his fingers, gently seeking out Dean’s hole with feather light touches. Roman pushes one finger inside of Dean and Dean moans loudly, arching up into Roman. 

Seth kisses him again, letting Dean moan into his mouth as Roman fucks into him, still sucking on his cock. He adds another finger into Dean, curling his fingers just right to hit Dean’s prostate. Dean reaches up and tangles his fingers in Seth’s hair, dragging the other hand down Seth’s torso to grope at Seth’s crotch, still covered by his sweats. Seth pushes his hand away gently, pulling back from the kiss to smile at Dean.

“Shh, babe, this is for you. Just enjoy.” Seth soothes, kissing along Dean’s neck. 

Roman lets Dean’s cock slip from his mouth and pulls his fingers out of Dean. “You want me or Seth?" 

Dean moans. "Both.”

“You sure, babe?” Seth asks, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Yes, please! I need you!” Dean groans, pushing against Roman’s hands. 

“Okay. Okay. Seth, switch with me.” Roman says, moving from between Dean’s legs and pulling Dean against his chest as he lays down, letting Dean straddle his hips. 

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, babe.” Seth purrs, leaning against Dean’s back, hand wrapping around Roman’s cock as he nudges Dean up and forward so he can line Roman’s cock up with Dean’s hole.

Dean sinks down on Roman’s cock, resting his hands on Roman’s chest. He blushes at Seth’s comment, shaking his head as he pants, nails digging into Roman’s chest. 

“Ready for me, babe?” Seth asks, voice hoarse and raspy.

“Fuck. Fuck. Yeah.” Dean groans, leaning down onto Roman. 

Roman wraps his arms around Dean’s back as Seth picks up the lube and slicks up his cock before pushing into Dean. 

Dean lets out a shuddering breath as Roman strokes his back. 

“You’re doing so well, baby boy. You’re so good for us, taking both of us at the same time. You’re amazing.” Roman murmurs softly into Dean’s ear, grinning when Dean blushes harder, color deepening and spreading down his neck and chest. 

Roman gives tiny rocks of his hips up into Dean, but Seth’s really the only one who can thrust into Dean with any kind of rhythm. He starts off nice and slow, teasing Roman and Dean until Dean is whining between them, moaning for more. 

Dean’s cock is rubbing against Roman’s stomach and he’s going to come soon. He loves feeling so full and stretched and open to his lovers as they fuck into him. Dean comes first with a moan, burying his face in Roman’s neck as he shakes in his arms. He tightens around them, setting Seth off as he thrusts a few more times into him before stilling, hips flush against Dean’s ass. The wet heat rushing against his cock is enough for Roman to come too, shivering against Dean. 

Seth pulls out carefully, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. Dean whimpers quietly as Roman pulls out too. Seth gets up on shaky legs and gets a wash cloth, dampening it with warm water to clean them up. 

He wipes Dean off, peppering gentle kisses to his back as he cleans. He gets Dean to sit up on Roman’s hips, wiping the come off of Roman’s stomach too. He tosses the wash cloth near their laundry basket and lays down next to Roman, tugging Dean down in between them. Dean curls up between them with a yawn. 

“Thank you.” Dean whispers sleepily. 

“Love you, babe.” Seth says, kissing the top of Dean’s head. 

“Love you too.” Dean says, voice sleep soft.

Roman leans over the now sleeping Dean and steals a kiss from Seth. “Good idea, babe." 

"He deserved it.” Seth smiles, tangling his fingers in Roman’s hair briefly before they lay down on either side of Dean, arms around him as sleep finds them easily.


End file.
